Harry Potter, Heir of the Hogwarts Founders
by Chantale-of-da-last-generation
Summary: A tale of adventure, training and dead people visiting Harry. Old story, has been edited, and continued with. Please review :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognise from the books are the property of J.K. Rowling, anything you don't recognise is mine. This disclaimer applies to all of this fan fiction

**Chapter 1**

It was two days before the end of Harry's fifth year, and Harry was in the Gryffindor common room, in front of the fireplace with his nose surprisingly stuck in Hermione's copy of Hogwarts: A History. Harry suddenly jumped up much to the shock of Ron and Hermione and naturally all of the Gryffindors in the Common Room. Not a good idea, especially as Ron was just getting over the fact that he, Harry was reading Hermione's favourite book in the entire world. Harry mumbled a few unheard words to his two best friends before racing out of the common room.

Harry got as far as the staircase leading down to the Great Hall, when he saw the portrait of Sir Cadogan. Luckily for Harry, Sir Cadogan was there and so remembering his help in the past, decided to ask him for help with his newfound discovery.

'Sir Cadogan, when were you placed in Hogwarts?' Harry asked.

Sir Cadogan replied, **'Now why would you want to know that then? If you must know Helga Hufflepuff herself put me where I am today to help you lost young knaves find the way around the castle'**

'Ahh, I see. So I suppose that you would know where the entrance to the founders' rooms are then'.

**Why yes, I do. But why are you asking?'**

I'm asking as I read in 'Hogwarts: A History' that there is a secret entrance somewhere in the grounds of Hogwarts. Could you by any chance tell me where it is?**' **

**Ahh****, yes, yes now I see. Why certainly you scurvy knave, I am always willing to help you knaves on your quests. You have to go down these stairs, and down that corridor, going to the dungeons, then up two flights using the secret passage near the potions professors' room and then up the twirly stairs to the top where you'll find a broomstick, and then you have to fly down to the window, two windows across from the Headmasters' office…'**

'Umm, actually Sir Cadogan, could you just show me the way instead?'

'**Of course young knave.**** Ahh a quest, a quest, how I love a good quest!' **

_Twenty Minutes Later…_

**'Well here we are, although I don't think you'll get in as no one has been allowed in there since the founders were alive. Its between those knights, over there' **(points at two knights).

'Thank you, Sir Cadogan.' Sir Cadogan then leaves Harry alone in the corridor and goes to visit one of the paintings he passed on the way.

As Harry walked up to the knights he started to feel very warm inside as if he was playing quidditch on despicably hot day. Harry was now just two steps away from the knights and he fully expected them to bar his way, - like the chess pieces did while he was trying to get to the philosophers stone before Snape – but they didn't so he carried on and walked towards the wall. Just before he got there the supposedly blank wall revealed a huge, golden coat of arms belonging to the four founders, as it intertwined all their separate coats of arms together, creating the current Hogwarts crest. Harry touched the centre of the crest and the coat of arms immediately disappeared leaving the entrance open for Harry, to enter.

Harry entered the room, not totally sure what to expect, when he stopped in awed amazement at how the room was decorated.

Harry had entered into a main parlour type room. The floor was polished marble with Persian rugs scattered all over it. Directly opposite the entrance was a huge fireplace, and directly above it was four medium-sized coat of arms (crests), belonging to each of the founders, placed in a diamond formation, with a very large coat of arms in the middle, which Harry recognised as the Hogwarts Crest. In front of the fireplace were two stuffed, comfortable looking love-seats and also two armchairs which looked good enough to sink into after one of Professor Snape's horribly intellectually-exhausting tests. On the left and right of the room, there were two doors. Each wooden with shiny gold handles.

Through the door on the left was a long, narrow corridor. On either side, there were a number of doors, made in the same way as the first two doors Harry saw, however these doors also had gold plaques on them with the name of the room, and the owners name. The first door Harry approached, read 'Bedroom and Bathroom of Godric Gryffindor', the next three doors on either side were the same but for each of the other three founders. Next, Harry came across a door marked 'Scriptorium'. Naturally, Harry was curious as to what a Scriptorium was, so he turned the door handle fully expecting the door to open… but it did not, so he went to the next door, 'Greenhouse' and tried to open that door as well, but to his astonishment, it also would not open. He moved on and tried the next door, 'Owlery' and the one after that, 'Kitchen' and even the last door of the corridor, the 'Dining Room', but each door would not open for him.

Harry still walking in his astonishment, walked back down the corridor to the main parlour, and decided to see what was behind the other door in the parlour. So he went and opened it, and he found four doors he had seen many times before in the other corridor, with the same gold plague, but this time saying, 'Training Room', 'Indoor Quidditch Pitch', 'Study Room' and 'Heir's bedroom and Bathroom'. He tried to open each door in order to see whether he was in the same predicament here as in the last corridor. Alas, he was. He was refused entry to all of the rooms. Very downhearted, Harry walked back down the small corridor to the main parlour again, where he proceeded to sink into one of the armchairs. Suddenly out of nowhere a woman appeared in the other armchair. This woman, although Harry didn't know it yet, was Harry's mother Lily Potter nee Evans.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chp 1

_Previously:- __Suddenly out of nowhere a woman appeared in the other armchair. This woman, although Harry didn't know it yet, was Harry's mother Lily Potter nee Evans._

**Chapter Two: **

Harry was looking in the lit fireplace when Lily appeared, suddenly feeling that he was not the only person in the room, Harry turned and saw a pretty woman aged around twenty-one with long dark red hair and startling green eyes just like his.

"Hello", Harry said. "Hi" replied Lily.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I am someone from your past, can you not recognise me?" Lily shot back.

"Ummm, you look like my mum, but you can't be her because she died in 1981, when I was one."

"Yes well, I may be dead, but here I am all the same."

"No, you can't be. It isn't possible to travel between the land of the dead and the land of the living. You can't be her, its impossible."

"Never the less, I am Lily Potter. Your mother."

"Ok, if you are who you say you are, what was your best subject in school, describe your wand and tell me who your secret keeper was."

"My best subject was charms. My wand is willow, 10 ¼ inches and swishy. Your father and I chose Sirius Black, your godfather to be secret keeper but at the last minute Sirius persuaded James to change it to Peter Pettigrew, one of the other four marauders."

"Wow, okay. I believe you, but I'm going to need some time to sort this out in my head. Soo, Why are here? Why haven't you come before?"

"That's alright I'll give you all the time you need, but don't take too long, I haven't seen you since you were just a baby. I am here because I was sent by James' ancestors and mine to tell you something that will have a profound effect on your life forever. I am really sorry for not coming before but this travel is forbidden until you have been dead for at least fourteen years."

"Who are yours' and James' ancestors? What did they send you to tell me? Why did they choose you instead of dad?"

"Your fathers' ancestors are Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff. My ancestors are Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. In essence Harry, you are descended from all of the founders of Hogwarts, which is extremely rare, and in your case unknown by anyone and everyone in this world. This is simply because everyone thought that my parents were both muggles, but in

fact the truth is they adopted me, my real parents were both half bloods each descended from Rowena and Salazar. I never found this out until I died. Well, it's good that you're sitting down because you might be better off when you hear this next part."

"Why is it that bad?"

"No Harry, its not. However it will probably be a great shock to you. Harry, you are the one and only heir of ALL the founders. You were chosen because of all of your strengths and weaknesses all of which you got from your father and I which we eventually got from the founders. I was chosen to come down here because in our law, if a couple wishes to come down, the woman must come down first or the male will be lost forever in spirit form, searching for an entry back into the land of the dead. I am sure your father will be down to see you at some point though.

"Are you sure that I'm the heir? I mean I tried to open all the doors I found and none of them would open for me, not even the 'Heir's Bedroom and Bathroom'."

"I'm sure, Harry. The reason none of them opened is that the heir is only allowed entry into the main parlour of the founders' rooms until they are told that they are the heir. Now let us go and see your room."

"Okay. Do you know where my room is or do you need me to show you?"

"You will have to show me Harry, as I was unfortunately not given this information before my visit."

"Okay then. Umm, do you mind if I call you Lily for a bit until I get used to you being able to visit? Anyhow my room is just through that door on the right, at the end of the corridor."

They start walking to Harry's room. "No, I don't mind Harry, you have to be comfortable with my presence and my newfound abilities. Speaking of new abilities, you have some now that you have been told of your full heritage."

Harry groaned, "Please no more abilities. Abilities only come will responsibility, which is one area in which I have more than enough already with having to kill Voldemort and save the entire wizarding world."

"I know Harry, but these are good abilities. They will help you defeat him and give you an extra edge to use against him."

"Okay, but when James comes to visit me, could he tell me what my abilities are then. So that I will be totally ready to hear about them rather than most likely forget because of too much information tonight." They find themselves outside Harry's door.

"Well here we are. Try the door again Harry."

"Okay." Harry turns the handle and to his surprise, the door opens. "Wow."

_Twenty Minutes Later…_

After Harry and Lily retried the doors, Harry found that he was now allowed into the Scriptorium, Owlery, Kitchen, Dining Room, Training Room, Indoor Quidditch Pitch and Study Room as well as his bedroom and Bathroom. He and Lily were back in the main parlour, sitting in the same armchairs, planning pranks to let loose on the school tomorrow as it was the last day of the year, and Harry was going to be going back to the Durselys for the summer holidays.

_One Hour Later…_

Harry got up and decided to go back to Gryffindor Tower, as it was nearly time for dinner and Harry thought he should really find Ron and Hermione. As he walked out the entrance, the suits of armour stood to attention as Harry passed.

"I guess this is one of the abilities Lily was talking about." Harry said to himself. "At ease" he told the suits, and walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chp 1

**Chapter three: Accidents, and Punishments.**

When Harry reached Gryffindor tower he found Ron and Hermione in the middle of a blazing row about their transfiguration homework in the common room. Just as they looked as if they were about to use wands, Harry went up and stood in the middle of them and simply pointed one finger at both of them, moving his fingers in opposite directions, the one pointed at Hermione was moving in the direction of the wall behind her and the one pointed at Ron was moving in the direction of the fireplace behind him. Somehow, Ron and Hermione began to fly through the air, both crashing at the exact same time. Ron was in the fireplace (which was nicely matching his hair) and Hermione was slumped at the bottom of the wall.

"Oops!" said Harry whilst thinking that this must be another ability. Harry didn't know which way to run first, so he simply told Seamus who saw what happened to go get help so that Ron and Hermione could go to the Hospital Wing, just in case something was wrong.

Half a minute after Seamus had left through the portrait hole, Ron began to stir. "Urgh, where am I?"

"Ron, listen to me, its Harry. You're in the Gryffindor Common Room fireplace"

"And may I say it blends rather well with your hair" replied Fred, who had sneaked into the castle to promote Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"What are you doing here Gred? Oh, never mind. I suppose you're up to your usual antics! But promise me while you're here to punish Malfoy and the Slytherins especially Snape." Said Harry.

"Okie Dokie then Harry. Maybe you'd like to help?"

"HUH???!!! I'm slumped in a fireplace and all you two can talk about is PRANKS??????? No, no don't even bother about little ol' me. I'm just you're best friend and younger brother! You two disgust me, and if I was feeling okay just now I'd walk off and leave you two together planning." Ron roared.

"Awww, is ickle Ronniekins upset? Wow, Ron you're face matches your hair colour!" Fred replied.

Ron at this point was still red from yelling but now he grew evener redder because he was getting angrier by the use of the twins' nickname for him.

"Oh, I'm soo sorry Ron. I didn't mean for that to happen. Hell, I don't even know how it happened. Are you okay?"

Hermione was still out cold, when the portrait hole burst open and of all people to walk in with Seamus, it was Snape. With McGonagall trailing behind naturally as it is her house after all.

"What happened here?" Snape demanded to know.

McGonagall however butted in and said, "Severus, this is my house and I will ask the questions. Now, what happened, and why is Mr Weasley in the fireplace?"

"Ahh, Umm, well professor it all started because Ron and Hermione were having a row and just as they were getting wands out, I stood in between them and pointed at them both and then they were suddenly at each end of the room." Harry said.

"Ahh, I might have known any commotion in here was Potter's fault." Snape drawled.

"Severus, I will not tell you again. Mr Potter you will report to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately! He will deal with you, while Professor Snape and I take Ms Granger and Mr Weasley to the Hospital Wing. Off you go."

Harry walked out of the room with his head down and his shoulders slumped. 'He was going to have to explain what happened to Dumbledore, unless of course he just went back to the Founders' Rooms and let everyone think he had gone. But no, then he wouldn't be able to carry on his schooling at Hogwarts.' Harry thought. 'Ahh well, it is the last day of year, the punishment can't be that bad. Can it?'

While Harry was walking dejectedly to Dumbledore's office, Hermione and Ron were taken to the Hospital Wing. They were pronounced by Madam Pomfrey to have no lasting damage apart from a few bruises and were free to leave when they felt ready. Hermione had woken up and told that she had merely fainted. Ron and Hermione decided to stay where they were for five minutes, and told Professors McGonagall and Snape so.

"Well, okay then, but go to Professor Dumbledore's office then. I expect he will wish to see you. Now I must go get Mr Finnigan to report to the headmaster to give his account and I shall meet you there." McGonagall told them.

As Harry approached the entrance to Dumbledore's office the Gargoyle jumped aside letting him pass and said, "My lord" and bowed.

Harry walked up the staircase and found himself in front of the door leading to the Headmaster's office. Harry paused for a moment before deciding to knock and enter.

Harry walked into Dumbledore's office and found him deep in thought sitting in his chair, behind his chair with a Santa's hat! Startled by Harry's entrance, Dumbledore was brought out of his trance-like thought and seemed surprised to see Harry there.

"Harry, what a pleasure to see you. What brings you here today then?

"Well sir, there was an incident in the Gryffindor common room."

"What type of incident, Harry?"

"Umm, well RonandHermionewerefightingandjustastheyweredrawingwandsistoodinbetweenthemandipointedatthem

…andthentheysortofflewtoeitherendofthecommonroomandronendedupinthefireplace… andthey'rebothnowinthehospitalwing."

"Clam down Harry and repeat all of that so I can understand."

"Ron and Hermione were fighting and just as they were drawing wands I stood in between them and I pointed at them and then they sort of flew to either end of the common room and Ron ended up in the fireplace and they're both now in the hospital wing."

"Ahh, yes I heard that there was some sort of disturbance in your common room but I hadn't heard the details…until now that is. Tell me Harry, would you like a sweet?" Dumbledore offers him a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"Umm, okay." Harry chooses a yellow one expecting it to be marmalade. Instead its curry and Harry's ears start to emit steam!

"Ahh, I see you got a curry flavoured one! I suspect you were not expecting that. Here you go, to cool your throat." Dumbledore conjures a goblet of pumpkin juice. "I trust pumpkin juice is alright."

Just as Professor Dumbledore gave Harry the goblet of juice, Professors Snape and McGonagall walked in with Mr Finnigan, just in time to see Harry's ears still blowing off steam.

"What a wonderful way for you to blow off steam Mr Potter." Sneered Snape.

"Mr Potter, please explain your ears this minute." Said McGonagall

"Umm, well" spoke Harry. "Now, now it's my entire fault. I offered young Mr Potter one of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and he seems to have picked a curry flavoured one." Professor Dumbledore cut in. "Speaking of sweets, would you three like one?" Holding out a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." Said Seamus

"No, thank you Albus." Replied Snape and McGonagall.

"Albus, Mr Potter was sent up here because he was presumed responsible for Mr Weasley's and Miss Granger's unwarned flying lesson."

"Yes, yes, Minerva. I know this already. However I see no reason why you are here Severus. Was one your house involved? Or did you wish to speak to me?"

"No, Professor Dumbledore. I just wanted to see how the wonder-boy would get out of this one."

"Well now, isn't that for Minerva and me to find out? I shall see you in the Great Hall, Severus. Dear me its dinner time already." Snape exits the room.

"Albus, has Mr Potter told you what happened? I brought Mr Finnigan with me to tell you what he saw."

"Yes, yes Minerva. Mr Potter told me his account. Mr Finnigan would you kindly tell me what happened."

"Yes, sir. Well I was in the common room, just working on the transfiguration homework Professor McGonagall set us earlier today and suddenly Ron and Hermione got out of their seats and started yelling at each other. Harry must have walked in during this, because he moved over, but stayed in the sidelines with everyone else until they reached into their robes for their wands and then once they had them out and pointed at each other, Harry went and stood in the middle of the wands. Then he pointed at them, and suddenly Ron was in the fireplace and Hermione slumped at the bottom of the far wall."

"Ahh, interesting. Very interesting. Tell me Harry, has anything happened to you recently?"

"Umm, no. Nothing out of the ordinary at least." Harry lied.

Dumbledore could tell that Harry was lying because he performed legilimens, but he decided to leave it for the time being.

"Well, then let us get off to dinner, I for one am starving. However, Harry I would like to see you after dinner here alone."

"Yes, sir"

(Dumbledore's office, 2 hours later)

"Now, Harry. Would you like to talk to me about anything?"

"Umm, no sir"

"Ahh, so you don't wish to tell me what has happened to you recently?"

"Nothing has happened sir, nothing unusual anyway."

"Really Harry, if that is the case why are you lying?"

"I am not sir"

"Yes, Harry you are." Dumbledore thinks for a moment. "Well then Harry, if you do not wish to tell me I shall have to find out for myself." Dumbledore performs Legilimens to find out what Harry is hiding. Harry tries to fight using Occulmency, but does not succeed as he was too late."

"Harry, when did you last see your mother?"

"Halloween 1981, at Godric's Hollow."

"No, Harry. Again you are lying. Quite a bad habit that, as I have seen with my brother Wulfrid. Now where was I? Ahh yes. Harry you saw your mother today didn't you."

"Sir, my life is my own; please do not ask questions which I do not wish to answer at this point. Now, if you could give me a punishment so that I can go to bed as I am very tired and there is a big day tomorrow."

"As your punishment, I order you to fully clean inside and out, and pack Mr Weasley's and Miss Granger's trunks. Oh and clean out their animal cages."

"Thank you sir, now may I go?"

"Yes, yes. Goodnight Harry. Sweet Dreams."

Harry went back to Gryffindor tower, to find Ron and Hermione not speaking to him, so he went upstairs to his dormitory, fell on the bed and was fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chp 1

**Okay, all of you be warned, this chapter is sinister. It mentions rape and abuse. If any of these things bother you, DO NOT CONTINUE.**

Previously:- Harry went back to Gryffindor tower, to find Ron and Hermione not speaking to him, so he went upstairs to his dormitory, fell on the bed and was fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Chapter four: Strange Dreams and House Pride.**

At five the next morning, Harry was rather rudely woken up by a loud crash which it seemed that only he heard. It was Ron and Hermione's trunks, and animal cages landing at the bottom of Harry's bed, which caused the crash.

'Well, I suppose I had better get up and clean those. I think I'll use magic after all Dumbledore didn't say how I was to clean them.' Harry muttered to himself.

Harry firstly unpacked both trunks by hand, and then he pointed his wand at both Ron's trunk and Hermione's in turn and said, "scourgify". He then pointed at Ron's owl cage, which was extremely stinky and again said, "scourgify" and then did the same thing with Hermione's cat cage.

"Ahh, now that they're clean lets repack them with that spell Tonks used. What was that spell again? Think Harry, think!" Harry thinks for a moment or two.

"Ahh, yes. How simple. I can't believe I didn't think of it before!" Harry muttered to himself. Harry pointed to Ron's trunk first, and said, "Pack!" 'Ahh, yes there goes his orange chudley cannons boxers.' Then when Ron's trunk was completely packed, Harry turned to Hermione's trunk and said "Pack!" once more. 'Ohh Hermione, I never knew' Harry thought as he saw Hermione's underwear being packed into her trunk. 'If only Ron knew what skimpy, lace underwear, Hermione wears, he might be more inclined to get his courage up and ask her out… FINALLY!' Harry thought to himself.

"Its only six, I'll go back to sleep for an hour before I get ready for breakfast." Harry fell into a light sleep, where he for some strange reason had a vision of a not so nice future."

**If you dislike mentions of rape or abuse don't read the next scene**

"No, Uncle Vernon, please. I didn't do anything, I swear."

"Yes, you did my boy. You with your freakiness, going to a school just for freaks, learning all your freaky things, which NORMAL people don't even know about."

"Please Uncle Vernon, don't hit me. I'll do anything you want."

"Anything, my boy?"

"Anything Uncle. Just please don't hit me."

'Hmm, well if he says anything, maybe I can trick him into having sex with me after all that place I usually go to has been shut down.'

"Okay boy." Vernon grabs Harry by the neck of his jumper and leads him towards Harry's bedroom. Once there he takes the padlock off the front of the door and locks them both into Harry's room, "Just in case that stupid boy or nosy wife of mine decides to come in", he says to Harry.

"Now, where were we? Ahh, yes I was just about to tell you what your punishment is going to be, instead of me hitting you."

Harry stands there in his dark room bewildered and fearful now, as he doesn't have his wand on him, as Petunia found it on the floor and burned it.

"Strip!" Vernon says.

Harry stands there unmoving.

"Boy, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which would you prefer?"

Harry is too shocked for words or movement and just stands there glued in place.

"Fine, boy. We'll do this the hard and more painful way." Vernon booms, whilst thinking gleefully, 'Ahh well, I prefer it this way. I do love a bit of torture especially when its someone like this freak!'

Vernon removes all of Harry's oversize clothes, and then took off his.

"Boy, I'm going to teach you a lesson that I learnt when I was your age, and I never forgot. Marge and I repeat this lesson VERY often!"

All through this Harry was looking at the floor trying to think of something other than the fact that his uncle was taking off both their clothes.

"Uncle Vernon, what are you going to do?" Harry whimpers with fear.

"Me, why I am going to do nothing…not today at any rate. You are going to do everything."

"Touch me, Boy. Touch me"

Harry puts his hand on his uncle's chest. "NO, not there boy." Vernon moves Harry's hand to his cock. "Stroke me, Boy. Touch me. Grip me."

** End of scene - It's safe to read now**

Luckily at this point Harry woke up safe in his bed in his dormitory in Hogwarts. 'Thank Merlin, that wasn't real', Harry thought.

It was now seven in the morning. "There is absolutely no way, that I'm going back to that hellhole this summer. I'd rather spend the summer with Mouldy Shorts." Harry muttered to himself. "Now all I have to do is think of a way to not go back to the Durselys this summer."

Harry gets up and takes a long hot shower, to rinse of the horrible images from his nightmare an idea comes to him. "Yes, I'll do that!"

"Umm, Harry. You do know that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness don't you?" Neville asks, having just walked in.

"Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about something. I guess I better go finish get ready for breakfast. See ya, Neville"

"Bye, Harry."

Harry quickly got dressed and left Gryffindor tower, to go to the room, he knew that Gred was staying in.

"Gred, I need your help. I have an idea for today's prank."

"Merlin, Harry its seven thirty in the morning, you do know that the school isn't going to wake for another hour don't you?"

"Yes, yes Gred. But I have a wicked idea and I need your help to pull it off."

"Okay, then." Fred rubs his eyes to get rid of his sleepiness. "So, what's your big idea Harry?"

"Well, you know how it's the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Final today? I had an idea to turn all the Gryffindor brooms into the Gryffindor colours, and then turn the Slytherin brooms into the rainbow on the stick and Gryffindor house colours on the broom. What do you think?"

"What a brilliant idea Harry, lets go down to the changing rooms and get working. After all, all the brooms had to be put in there last night for this morning's game."

With that done, Harry and Fred go back to the castle and visit Dobby in the kitchens for some breakfast.

After breakfast with Fred, Harry goes to the Great Hall, for some more breakfast. Once the whole school is there, Dumbledore stands up and says, "Ahh yes, another year gone. Would all players in this morning's game proceed down to the pitch and please make this a quick game, as I am eager to give the cup away for another year."

All the quidditch teams leave the room and head down to the changing rooms to put on their quidditch robes.

"Okay, welcome to the last game of the year. And what a year its been, I mean all you girls actually notice me now!"

"Mr Thomas, please refrain from of the subject comments and stick to what's in front of you."

"But, Professor McGonagall, one of the most beautiful girls in the school is right in front of me."

"And who would that be Mr Thomas?"

"Why, Ginny Weasley of course!"

The teams had come out at that point and Ginny flew over and yelled at Dean, "I am soo going to get you back for that, you insufferable…"

"Miss Weasley, please go back to your position. I have no wish to lose the cup this year!" Said Prof. McGonagall.

Three quarters of the stadium erupted in laughter as they saw the spectacle in front of them.

"What the hell is going on? Why are the Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's laughing at us, the mighty Slytherin's?" said Malfoy.

"I dunno Drac, but it had bet its all Potter's fault" Zabini spit.

The school was laughing at the teams' house pride for Gryffindor. Even most of the teachers were laughing. Except Snape of course who was glaring evilly at Harry.

Five minutes into the match, Harry plummeted to the ground while Malfoy was at the other end of the pitch thinking that Harry was feinting. Harry caught the golden snitch and held it up for all to see.

"And, Harry Potter catches the snitch" Says Dean Thomas.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five is dedicated to beauty0102 and summersgirl2526 as a thank you for reviewing every chapter. Your reviews mean a lot to me, so thank you.

Almost two hundred people have read chapter four so I'm aiming for at least five reviews before I post chapter six. Thank you and if you want updates or author's notes I generally put them on my profile rather than in the chapters. Enjoy reading and don't forget to click the button and review.

"…" talk

**…** mind speech

** … ** parcel tongue and any other creatures tongue!

**Previously:-** "I dunno Drac, but it had bet it's all Potter's fault" Zabini spit.

"And, Harry Potter catches the snitch" Says Dean Thomas.

**Chapter five:**

(After the match)

"Ohh, how I'm going to love getting my own back on that filth Potter and his friends. The only thing is how?" Draco said to Blaise.

"I'm there with you Drac, we've got to show that mudblood just who is more powerful than him."

Harry honey, its Lily, your mum. Watch out for Malfoy and Zabini they're planning revenge on you

Thanks, when are you next coming to see me? And just how do I have your voice in my head now?

Well, your father should be arriving in the near future. He should be able to explain why you can hear my voice. You can also hear his voice too you know, maybe not right now though. Ohh and Harry, please be careful at Petunia's. I know just what she thinks of magical people. That hasn't by any chance changed since I died has it?

Umm, no mum. I think that would be too much of a miracle where Aunt Petunia is concerned especially after some of the things I've done accidentally. I will. Okay then, say hi to him for me, if he's still there you know. Don't put yourself out.

(End of year brunch)

"Now then, now you have all seen the game, I present this year's Quidditch Cup to the Gryffindor Team, if the Captain would like to come up."

"Thank you Professor"

"Yes, yes. Well done Gryffindor and now a round of applause for the Slytherin Quidditch team after their excellent generosity to school spirit on the Quidditch Pitch."

Slytherin house were looking around as Dumbledore said this and were wondering what was going on. "What is that doddering fool talking about now?" Malfoy asked the person next to him which just happened to be the bane of his existence one Pansy Parkinson.

"I don't know Dracy-poo but I hope our Lord, gets rid of him soon."

The next morning, the whole school was in a frenzy of final packing, after all if they left anything behind it would be put in the trash. Punctually at ten o'clock all pupils were at Hogsmeade station thanks to the help of the threstrals, and were ready to board the Hogwarts Express and leave Hogwarts for another year. The train ride passed in a blur for Harry as he was trying to figure out what to do, because he really didn't want to go back to the Durselys especially after the vision he had. He most definitely, like all his other visions, did not want that one to come true. Nearing the station Harry realises where they are and having thought of a plan, he decides to put it into action, so using his ink, quill and parchment, he writes a short note to his aunt and uncle saying that he will not be staying with them these holidays. After he has written it and it is fully dry, he folds it up and passes it to Fred who is in the compartment with him asking him to give it to his uncle at Kings Cross and he won't mind if he uses any pranks on him.

Then shrinking his trunk and Hedwig's owl cage to the size of two matchboxes, he pockets them and creates a port key to take him directly back to the Founder's parlour in Hogwarts. After telling Hedwig to fly back to Hogwarts and remain in his room for the summer, he said his goodbyes to Ginny, Fred, Neville and Seamus who were in the compartment with him, and just as the train was entering Kings Cross, he activated the port key and went to spend his summer at home.

Arriving in the Founder's parlour, Harry un-shrinks his trunk and Hedwig's cage and puts them in his room. Seeing as how he's in Hogwarts he can use magic all summer and he can actually spend it in peace with nothing to do apart from his schoolwork and practice his quidditch and use the library etc. After all the only people that can enter his rooms are him and the Founders themselves not even the headmaster or headmistress of that time can enter so he was looking at a solitary summer for once in his life with the only people visiting him as his parents.

A week into the holidays, Harry was on the quidditch pitch when his father appeared. Unfortunately for him Harry was in the middle of practising the Wronski Feint, and James felt his blood chill and slow as he saw his son getting lower and lower but still not pulling out of the dive, then three inches from the ground he pulled out to see a man who looked like a slighter older version of himself watching. He flew over,

"Hi." Said Harry.

"Hi yourself! You're all grown up." Replied James.

"Lily said you were going to come by. Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah, sure that'd be great. Have you got any butterbeer?" They both walk down the corridor to the kitchen.

"Of course!"

"I see you got my quidditch skills. Your mother won't be happy about that." Reaching the kitchen, Harry pulls out two butterbeers out of the fridge.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

Moving to find comfortable seats in the parlour, they sit down and drink their beers. After about five minutes silence, James decides to start the conversation.

"Did your mother tell you why I'm here? Apart from to see what you grew into."

"Yeah, she said that you'd tell me what abilities I now have thanks to my heritage. I've already noticed her voice in my head and the suits of armour standing to attention whenever I pass."

"Okay, well you have twenty new abilities and the attention standing isn't an ability only a perk!" Harry groans at this.

"Well your abilities are as follows: Telepathy, Sight, Flamethrower, Omni-Creature speaker, Omni Animagus, Shape-shifter, Mage, Dream walker, Master Occulmens, Master legimens, Master Swordsman, Metamorphmagus, Medi-Wizard, Arithmancer, Omni-memoriam, Speed reader, Empathy, Elementalist, Wandless Magic, Black belt in martial arts. You have five main Animagus forms. They are a Phoenix, a Lion, an Eagle, a Badger and a Basilisk. Harry you have the power to be even more power than Merlin and Dumbledore. Now do you have any questions?"

"Umm, well I have one. How am I all those things especially the ones you need to study for like the swordsman or arithmancer?"

"Well, the information was put into your head when you came into your full powers. You were always these things, you just didn't know. If you had grown up with Lily and I then we would have taught you so that you would be prepared when all of this came into your head. One has crept up in the past though."

"Did I use my metamorphmagus ability when I was younger and always grew my hair back?"

James ruffles Harry's hair. "Got it in one son. I should probably go now; your mum'll be wondering where I am! Women! Ohh well, see you soon, we'll probably both come to visit you next time and remember DON'T GO SO LOW WHEN YOU'RE FLYING. YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK AND I WAS THE CHAMPION FLYER! IMAGINE WHAT IT WOULD DO TO LILY TO SEE YOU LIKETHAT. Are we clear on this?"

"Yes James." 'What he knows won't hurt him after all'

"I heard that young man."

Just as Harry appeared back in the Founders room, the train from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry had just pulled into platform nine and three quarters in London's Kings Cross and the occupants were alighting onto the platform, being greeted by parents and other miscellaneous family members. The Weasley twins were last off the train with the letter from Harry, they saw their parents waiting for them and waved in passing. On the other side of the magical barrier were the Dursely's on platform nine waiting impatiently for the brat to come out, when out of the wall came two red-headed troublemakers, one of them was carrying an envelope. They walked towards the horse-like woman and her elephant oaf of a husband gave them the letter and went back to their parents.

The Dursely's looking rather confused, walked back to the car intending to leave Harry to find his own way back to Surrey. Once they were in the car, Petunia turned over the envelope and cracked open the Potter seal on the back, recognising it instantly from more than ten years ago when her, now departed, sister Lily had sent her a note informing her of Harry's birth and their immediate departure into hiding. She took out the heavy sheet of parchment inside, unfolded it and read the contents...

_Dear 'family',_

_Thank you for all the years of neglect and abuse. I have made other arrangements for this and all future school holidays, none of which involve my illustrious headmaster so I'm sure you can expect some contact from him._

_Enjoy the rest of your perfectly normal lives as I will never set foot in your place of residence again, ever._

_Harry J. Potter_

"That ungrateful little brat!" spat Petunia as she passed it to Vernon who also read it, remarking afterwards "if I could only get my hands on the ungrateful little freak, I'd show him abuse and neglect!" His face turning a bright shade of purpley-red during this outburst.


End file.
